My Twilight
by Rinoa-san
Summary: Rena Asho was sent to Forks to prepare the home for her family while they wrap things up in her hometown in MI. What happens when she meets the Cullens? Will she be struck by their beauty? Or will Edward Cullen meet his match? Warning! Tales of Rape later
1. Entering a Foreign World: Hello Forks WA

**A/N:**

**Hello all! It's Rinoa-san again with another new story! I know it seems like I just have a lot of new ones coming out and I'm not paying much attention when it comes to updating, but never fear. I can keep all of these stories straight and will update as inspiration hits. Some may take a little longer since when I started writing them, I gave no thought to the beginning, only the scene that was unfolding (-_-;;) Anyway, there is a preview up for this on my quizilla account. A link is on my profile page, simply click the user name (yunarikkugirl) and if you could take the poll too that would be great! (Click where it says here on profile page). I love comments/reviews and messages. Please let me know what you think. **

_Chapter One: Entering a Foreign World: Hello Forks, Washington!_

"_We're counting on you, Ren," her mother said as she hugged her daughter. "We'll be along after a while. Behave,"_

"_I always do, Mom," Rena replied forcing a smile._

"_Remember, just because your mother and I aren't there doesn't mean you can slack off. There's a lot of work that needs to be done. We expect the house to be ready by the time we arrive, but that doesn't mean you can slack off on your school work," her father continued._

"_I know Dad,"_

"_We'll see you in a couple of months," her mother said._

"_I know,"_

"_You should have plenty of money for groceries and other little things,"_

"_Thanks. I'll be fine,"_

_She hugged her mom again._

"_Bye Sissy," her little brother sniffled._

_He was only seven and wasn't use to the idea of living without his big sister for long period of time. Rena smiled and hugged him._

"_You're going to be just fine, Chris," she reassured him. "You can call me whenever you want and it's only for a few short months. You'll see me again before you know it,"_

"_Kay," he sniffled hugging her back. _

"_Be careful, Ren," Alex, her elder brother, warned._

"_I am," she smiled._

_He looked at her skeptically before hugging her good-bye. She waved to her family one last time before boarding the airplane._

Rena Asho let out a long sigh. It had been about four days since she had last seen her family. She had been given a weekend to get over her jetlag and get settled in. Now she had to face her first day of school.

She glanced at her reflection briefly. Her golden blonde hair nearly reached the middle of her back even with it styled in her usual low ponytail. Her eyes were a petty cerulean blue. She was considered pale in comparison to a lot of people, but rather than albino she was more fair skinned than anything else. It was hard to believe she had lived in Michigan for her elementary years before she moved to Virginia for middle school and the beginning of high school, and back to Michigan for the beginning of her junior year. Now she stood in front of her mirror in the small town of Forks, Washington. It was yet another school in another town where her parents promised that she'll stay until she graduates, encouraging her to make a new beginning, make new friends, and, of course, do her best. She sighed softly and rolled her eyes. She was already too use to the routine. She just hoped her parents would keep their promise of not making her move until she graduated this time. Well, a girl could dream anyway. She just hoped to make it through this school with the least amount of problems possible. She shook her head and looked over her outfit once more. She wore a baby blue, v-neck t-shirt under a red zip up Aeropostale sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her sneakers had a hint of blue on them, but were mainly white. Her jewelry was minor, a pair of dangling yin and yang earrings and a gold heart shaped necklace.

She sighed, as satisfied as she was going to be or even cared to be, before trotting down the stairs. After eating a quick breakfast, she brushed her teeth, grabbed her bag, locked the door, and sprinted through the light drizzle of rain to her blue 1999 Buick Century. She shook out her hair sending excesses water everywhere. She sighed once more and started the car. She turned the volume up and let her Anastasia Soundtrack fill the small space. She smiled as she pulled out of her driveway and headed toward school, singing along with the music. She had chosen that particular CD that morning not only because it was newer, but hearing the songs she had loved when she was younger and had taken the time to learn was a comfort. It helped her remain calm and relaxed as she drove. As she pulled into the school parking lot, she silently thanked God she had taken the time to study a map and practice driving the route she would need for the school (as well as a few other locations) before attempting to set out. A good plan was the key for her survival until she got more comfortable with the way things worked in Forks.

While the town was a foreign mystery to her, the school system was still the same. Sure, she would have to learn a new campus and (given her luck) a new grading system, but all in all it was high school. There would be an office, teachers, and standard classes that she would have to attend with what was sure to be an insane amount of homework to go along with it. How she was going to keep up with the work load provided by the school _and_ the work load her parents had set before her, she had no idea. Still, she knew she would have to figure it out somehow. After all, it was her responsibility. She almost laughed, but stopped herself as she got out of her car and headed to the office under the safety of her umbrella.

She closed her umbrella before entering the office. It was small, but warm and comforting. Unlike many of the offices she had stood in, it didn't feel overwhelming. She didn't feel guilty standing there as if she had broken the world's biggest rule before even starting her first day. Even on her own, she could hold her head high and let the confidence most people saw in her glow hopefully giving her a small edge. The secretary was a large, red-haired woman that wore a pair of glasses. Rather than something dressy, like Rena expected, she wore a simple lavender t-shirt. Pushing aside all the comments she wanted to make about being or at least _looking_ professional, she stepped up to the desk causing the woman to look up.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes. My name is Rena Asho. I'm supposed to start classes today. My dad should have emailed the school," she replied politely.

"Ah yes! Ms. Asho. We've been looking forward to your arrival,"

The blonde forced a smile as the secretary searched through a stack of papers pulling out her class schedule and map of the school. Rena simply nodded when appropriate and smiled as the secretary went over the best routes for her to get to her classes and wished her luck. She commented on what a wonderful asset the blonde would be to school based on her transcripts and extended the principal's well wishes and delight to her though she didn't have to meet with him. She was also handed a slip to have her teachers sign and have returned at the end of the day. Rena thanked the red-haired woman politely and left the office. She waited until she was safely in her car before rolling her eyes. She had the heard "we are so excited/honored/pleased/whatever to have you attend our school! We know you're going to be a great asset" speech way too many times. She could practically quote it. The only good side was that she could tune it out and still nod and smile when needed.

Rena moved her car over to the nearly full parking lot. She took a minute to look over the school map, specifically the routes the secretary had highlighted. She had looked over the school map while she was flying over out of boredom. Her schedule was fairly basic: English, French, Trig, Government, Biology, and finally gym. It was nothing terribly difficult minus the Trigonometry. While she had been in PreCalculus prior to moving to Forks, she still seemed to struggle with Trig for some unknown reason. She sighed and stepped out of the comfort of her Buick and music and pressed on for the wonders of the new day.

She made it to her English class without any difficulty. She asked the teacher to sign the slip and gave him a polite smile before taking her seat. Her seat was in the back, much to her disappointment. While she could easily ignore that questioning stares from the others in the back, she preferred to sit toward the front. It made it easier for her to see and pay attention. It was because of that many of the students at her old schools considered her to be a super genius teacher's pet. Then again, she had forgotten long ago what it was like to care what others thought of her. While the teacher went on with the lesson, she glanced over the reading list. It wasn't anything spectacular or truly difficult. In fact, she had read most of them with her friend before she had moved. She hoped that there would be discussions at least half as good as the ones she had with her friend. She jotted down a few notes and had a few tangents running along the margarines. When the bell rang, she was greeted by a boy with black hair that was slicked back with some skin problems and gangly. Her jaw clenched ever so slightly. She didn't want to deal with people…at least not yet.

"Hey, you're new around here aren't you?" He asked.

She smiled as politely as she could.

"Yes I am. I just moved in a few days ago,"

"Oh I see. So what class do you have next?" He asked.

She mentally groaned. She didn't want to have this conversation. In fact, she wanted nothing more than to snap at the boy to leave her alone. She had a fairly good idea of the direction the conversation was taking and she didn't like it at all.

"French," she replied, her tone dangerously soft.

"I could show you to your class," he offered.

"That's really not necessary. I can find my way just fine," she said quickly.

"I really don't mind at all. I'm Eric by the way," he continued.

She barely bit back the sigh. He wouldn't be an easy one to throw off.

"Rena," she replied fighting to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

He didn't seem to notice as they walked out of the building.

"So where are you from?" He asked, beginning with small talk.

"Everywhere," she replied.

He laughed.

"Seriously, where are you from?"

"I moved around a lot so in a sense I _am_ from everywhere. However, I recently moved here from Michigan,"

"Oh what's it like there?"

"Quiet, cold in the winter, comfortable in summer, and shows signs of all four seasons when appropriate,"

It was shortly after that she reached the next building for her class. He wished her luck as others had that day, but she didn't return the greeting as she walked into class and settled into her seat after having her teacher sign her slip for the office. Rena had never been one to really be much of a people person. She knew that the boy had only been trying to be nice, but she wanted little to nothing to do with him. In many ways, she wouldn't mind making it through the school year with just her school work to keep her company. She shook the memories that attempted to overshadow her thoughts out of her head. She didn't need a trip down memory lane on her first day. Experience told her to wait, to get settled in first then consider making friends. Even then, she was skeptical.

The rest of her classes seemed to fly by and before she knew it, she was in the cafeteria for lunch. She had been counting on finding a table, fairly empty, to eat and hopefully get some reading done. Instead, a girl from her Trig class pulled her to her lunch table where she recognized the boy Eric. Rena wanted to groan, to run and hide, just about _anything_ to not be surrounded with a whole slew of people. She didn't pay much attention to the names she was told, but nodded and smiled politely as if she was genuinely thrilled. She simply kept her gaze on her plate unless she was called to look elsewhere. She didn't have any particular interest in the latest gossip or who was who in the school system. She was pretty sure she would be like she was at every other school she attended: just under everyone's radar for noticing, but many still knew who she was.

At the end of lunch, she walked quietly with a girl that had been at the lunch table who had Biology with her. Rena silently groaned. She could struggle through Trig, she could suck it up for gym, but she absolutely _loathed_ Biology. She honestly wished she hadn't let her mother push her into taking the class again. Still, it got her mother off her back so she was stuck with it. She just needed to make sure she passed.

She got to her classroom and handed the paper over to her teacher. He signed it and pointed her in the direction of the only empty seat. She scanned the room to find the seat. It was a window seat, not bad in her opinion. What got her was the boy she was supposed to sit next to who sat near the center aisle. He had unusual bronze hair and coal black eyes. His skin was so pale, she looked as if she had a slight tan in comparison. She took a breath to calm herself. She hadn't recalled seeing him anywhere previously, but she hadn't made it a point to be looking around before either. As she made her way to her seat, she watched as his posture changed from being relaxed to being extremely rigid. She forced back the frown. There was no way it could have been her fault he had tensed…at least that's what she told herself. He stared at her with something she recognized quite easily as hate and disgust. She gritted her teeth, determined not to make a scene. She moved behind him and took her seat shortly after he moved his books onto his part of the desk. She could still feel the angry stares he cast in her direction. Still, she said nothing and focused on the lesson.

By the end, she had a couple pages of notes written for the lesson and nearly all of her margarine spaces filled with her own side notes. She hadn't written so much extra in a while. She was thankful she actually had gym last. Now she would have the chance to work off some of her frustration before she had to go home and do more work. When the bell rang, she had just closed her notebook and the boy she sat next to was gone. She looked at the door, fighting the urge to glare at it.

"_Jerk,_" she thought. "_Stupid, rude, jerk. There was no call for that. I didn't do anything to him, I don't even _know_ him!_"

"You're the new kid, Rena, right?" A blonde haired boy asked.

Rena looked up at him slightly surprised.

"Yes, I am," she replied politely.

His smile was friendly, but she still wasn't thrilled about another conversation she had a fairly good idea of where it was heading.

"I'm Mike," he introduced himself.

There was a brief silence.

"Do you need help finding your last class?" He asked, trying to break the slightly awkward silence.

"I can find it just fine, thanks,"

"What is your next class?"

"Gym,"

His face lightened up.

"Hey me too!" He said the excitement clear in his voice.

He walked with her toward the gym, chatting up a storm. She was quietly thankful she didn't have to talk much. Surprisingly enough, she didn't like a lot of attention on her. That was partially why she didn't try to make new friends at a school until people had gotten over their big freak out because she was new. They were almost to the gym when he brought up a topic that sparked her interest.

"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something?" He asked casually.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"The boy you were sitting next to in Bio. I've never seen him act that way before,"

"No, I didn't do anything to him. Never seen him, never spoken to him, nothing,"

"Huh. He's a strange guy. If I would have been sitting next to you, I would have at least talked to you, been friendly, you know?"

She smiled a little at him.

"Well, it's nice to know that not every guy is a jerk like him. I don't know what his problem is, but if he can't talk to me about it rather than quietly pout, then he's no better than a coward,"

Mike laughed.

"Wow, that's very…um blunt. I don't think anyone has ever said something like that about him before. You know, you're really cool,"

She couldn't help but smile again.

"Thanks,"

With that, she went into the locker room. She decided that the blonde haired boy wasn't too bad after all. She found the gym teacher and was assigned a uniform and lock for her choice of locker. As usual, since it was the first day, she wasn't required to dress out. Instead, she just sat on the sidelines and occasionally paid attention to the volleyball games that were running.

At the end of the day she drove her car back over to the parking lot in front of the school office and parked. She sighed and dug the slip out of her bag and stepped out into the rain under the cover of her umbrella once again. She entered the office and was surprised to see the boy from her Biology class, Edward, arguing with the secretary. She gritted her teeth together once more, determined not to make a scene. Instead she took a deep breath and walked up to the desk standing behind him. She watched as his back stiffened and he turned around, glaring at her. His stare was so cold, dark, and terrifying that just about anyone else would have been thoroughly terrified. However, she wasn't intimidated in the least.

"I'm sorry," she said faking her polite tone. "Is this a private conversation? I'm just here to return this slip,"

He only glared at her another moment before turning back to the secretary.

"Never mind then," he told her in a quick, velvety voice. "I can see that nothing can be done. Thank you very much for your help,"

He then left without another word. Rena felt her anger build up faster than she could control. She forced herself to take a deep breath. She had quite enough of the boy looking at and treating her like dirt. He knew nothing about her and she hated that.

"How was your first day?" The secretary asked her.

"Just peachy," she replied handing over her slip. "Have a good day,"

She turned and quickly left the office. She scanned the area looking for the boy. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. There was no sign of him. It was almost as if he had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And thus we conclude chapter one. A few things I'd like to point out:**

**1.) I do not own the Twilight Saga or its Characters. Those rights belong to those of Stephenie Meyer and her publishing company. The character descriptions and some of the dialogue was taken straight from the book. I do not own it, but I thought it was best phrased by Mrs. Meyer in her book and didn't want to tamper with it.**

**2.) Bella, as of right now, does NOT exist in this story. I re-read the series for my persuasion speech last semester and discovered just how much I hate the whinny little Mary-sue that needs to go die. ^_^ I won't get into a lot of this now. If interested, please message me.**

**3.) Clarification for number 2, my speech was an ANTI-Twilight one.**

**4.) Even though I'm against the fad, I did like the books when they came out (BEFORE everyone decided to be obsessed with it) and my imagination ran away with me.**

**5.) Rena and her family belong to me. Do not steal them or we will have many problems.**

**6.) I would like to receive at least two reviews before I update. They let me know that people are reading and tell me if people like it or not. So please, two reviews as a minimum.**

**7.) While this particular fanfiction follows along very closely with the book, there will be other scenes and ideas that I have come up with on my own and I will own those. As for events that are exactly or similar to the way they appear in the book, those belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please continue to read my other fanfictions if you are interested. This is one of about two Twilight fanfics I've come up with. I look forward to hearing your feedback soon! ^_^**

**-Rinoa-san  
**


	2. Introductions please, Mr Cullen

**A/N: Hello all! I finally finished chapter two! It took me WAY too long to do so. **** Anyway, I'm hoping inspiration will flow a little more freely as I've already started to plan the next bit in one of my shorts. :D So, yes. Reviews are nice and make me feel loved though not required. I apologize if there are errors. I'm trying to catch them, but I'm currently getting over some type of sickness though what it is, is unknown. Well, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Two: Introductions please, Mr. Cullen_

Rena drove home more than a little ticked off. In fact, she had to switch out her Anastasia CD for her Celtic Woman. She loved the group and it almost always calmed her down. She knew better than to drive upset. She took a deep breath and reviewed the events as she drove. No one had ever taken such an immediate dislike of her before. It bothered her. By the time she got home, she had made her resolve. She was going to confront Edward and demand to know what his problem was. She had done nothing to him and she _refused_ to be treated like crap by some stranger. She breathed a small sigh of relief. She felt much more at ease knowing she had a planned course of action.

She completed her homework and settled for a frozen chicken enchilada meal that she microwave. Once set, she picked up the land line and called her mother. It was late in Michigan so she couldn't talk for long, but it was enough to give a full report on her day.

The next morning, she woke up and dressed in a University of Michigan long sleeve, v-neck shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and hurried out into the rain after eating.

She reached her English class with no problems. She softly hummed Defying Gravity to herself as she doodled a little aimlessly in the margarines of her open notebook. It was one of her favorite songs and it always gave her courage.

"Good morning, Rena!"

She looked up to see the boy with blonde hair from her biology class. She quickly scanned her memory for a name.

"Good morning," she replied with a polite smile.

"I knew we had the same English class!" He continued.

Mike. That was his name. It hit her suddenly, but she did nothing more than nod. She wasn't really interested in having a discussion. Instead, she would much rather be left alone. Still, she knew she had to be polite even if it was for a short period of time. She only half listened to him prattle on about the class assignments and about some new gossip. She tuned out most of the stuff related to her. She didn't really care about the rumors and she _really_ didn't like to deal with them. She continued to nod when appropriate and was more than glad when the teacher began class. Mike sat only a few seats from her where there was space.

Classes went by fairly fast. At lunch, she sat with the same group of people as she did the day before. Again, she tried to stay polite, but mainly stayed to herself. She didn't want to socialize, but she knew it was better to put on a face and bite the bullet rather than be horribly rude and "bitchy" right from the start.

When she got to her Biology class, she was only a little surprised that Edward was not in his seat. As time passed and class started, he still did not show. She gritted her teeth, but said nothing. She couldn't simply assume that he was absent because of her. That would be simply arrogant and that was not a path she liked to travel. Arrogance and over confidence only lead to trouble. She promised her family that she would avoid trouble as much as possible while she was away from home and she intended very much to keep that promise.

Mike walked with her to gym just as he had the day before. He prattled on like he had all day and she made the appropriate responses. It was okay so long as she didn't have to talk much. She was polite, but that by no means meant she had to disclose much if any information about herself. She very much intended to keep as much to herself as possible. She put all of her effort into her gym class. She was very athletic, but she was enough to hold her own in gym class.

Rena was eager to leave after gym class though it was hard to avoid Mike. He walked with her as far as the parking lot. Once there, she was able to tell him goodbye as nicely as possible and escape to her car. She let out a long sigh as she rested against her seat. It had been a long day and the days weren't going to get any easier. She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. It was only for a few months. After that, her family would be back and things would return to….well as normal as they were for her. She let out a long sigh and opened her eyes. All she wanted to do now was go home. She turned the key in her ignition and turned up the volume. The soundtrack from Wicked worked its way through the small area of the Buick making her smile. She knew almost each of the songs by heart and could easily sing along with the CD.

"Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood? This weird quirk I try to suppress or hide is a talent that could help me meet the Wizard if I make good? So I'll make good." She sang softly as she checked the area behind her to make sure it was clear. "When I meet the Wizard, once I prove my worth, then I meet the Wizard what I've waited for since…since birth! And with all his Wizard wisdom by my looks he won't be blinded. Do you think the Wizard is dumb? Or like Munchkins so small minded? No. He'll say to me "I see who you truly are, a girl on whom I can rely." And that's how we'll begin, the Wizard and I."

She pulled out of the parking space and followed the line of traffic out of the parking lot. Once she hit the main road, she turned toward home singing along to the music. She didn't make a big deal over the fact that Edward had decided to miss out on school. For all she knew, he could be sick. That didn't stop her resolve to confront him on his obvious dislike of her. The next time he showed up to school, she would be ready to give him a piece of her mind.

When she got home, she eagerly finished her homework. Once it was done, she called home and exchanged updates with her mother before spending the rest of her night cleaning. Once or twice, she felt as if someone was watching her, but there was no one around. She managed to finish unpacking the kitchen and getting it cleaned to her mother's expectations before finally crawling into bed.

Edward Cullen didn't show up the rest of the week. By the time Friday rolled around, Rena had managed to put him from her mind. Sure she held grudges like the best of them and wanted to settle the score with him, but it simply wasn't worth it to sit and wait every day. Despite some of her better judgment, she ended up talking more with the people she had been more or less forced to sit with at lunch. In fact, she had come to find the quiet, shy girl she shared a couple of classes with named Angela. She was quiet and tended to stay away from the rumors which was always a plus in Rena's book. She also didn't demand that every silence was filled. Rena also decided she wasn't the biggest fan of two of the others girls she sat with, Jessica and Lauren. They were very much into the rumors. They spread them like wild fire and were worse than Rena's mother when it came to never shutting up. Still, Rena remained polite. She didn't want to cause any extra trouble.

"So you know there's a dance coming up right?" Jessica asked at lunch of Friday.

She stared intently at Rena, waiting for an answer. Rena sighed and put down her plastic spoon.

"I've seen a couple of flyers around school. The Winter Formal right?" Rena clarified.

"Exactly! Do you have a dress picked out yet? Have you thought about who you're going with?" Jessica continued excitedly.

"I'm not going." Rena replied calmly. "I've only been at this school for a week. While the dance is still a few weeks off, I don't think it would be wise for me to go. I'm still trying to get everything unpacked at home and I should really focus on my school work."

"Oh come on Rena! It's okay to have a little fun too. That's why the _school_ sets up these events." She whined.

Rena fought back the cringe. It bothered her that a teenage whined so much about something as petty as a school dance. She bite her tongue to keep from making a smart comment. She took a deep breath.

"I understand that, Jessica, but I just don't think it's a good idea. I'm not a fan of dances in the first place and jumping into one in a new school where I'm still trying to get settled just isn't wise." She tried to explain.

"At _least_ think about it. It'll be _loads_ of fun."

Rena rolled her eyes slightly, but consented to think about it. Her mind had been made up, but she didn't mind saying she would think about it just to keep the peace. Jessica continued to gush over the upcoming dance throughout lunch and casting none to discreet glances toward Mike making Rena want to roll her eyes again. Still, she kept her mouth shut. After years of practice, she was truly a pro and knowing when to stay quiet.

Things continued to go smoothly throughout the rest of the day. She was able to keep her mind and temper about her as she walked with Mike to Biology and Gym. He had made some subtle hints about the dance as well, but he had been wise enough not to show too much interest. When the day finally ended, she couldn't be happier. Her first weekend meant her first real break. She had no homework so she could spend the entire weekend cleaning, unpacking, and even do some shopping. She needed to restock the fridge and maybe even something better than frozen dinners to eat.

Rena hurried to her car and hopped in. She wanted nothing more than to get home. She cleared the way and drove to her house, making it there in record time. She dropped her bag beside the door and flopped down on her couch. She took a deep breath and sighed. It took a lot to be civil with people when she really didn't want to be civil. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She would take all her frustration out through cleaning later. For a moment, she just wanted to rest. It didn't seem like much to ask, but at times it seemed like it was the world.

As the weekend passed, she took time to read for English and relax as well as unpack and clean. She took a day to go shopping at the local super market to stock up her food supply for a while. With any luck, she wouldn't need to really shop again except for things like milk for a couple of weeks. By the time Sunday rolled around, she found herself refreshed and lighter than she had been in a while. She called home on a few different occasions that weekend and even called an old friend or two to catch up. Things were going pretty well after the rocky start she had at school the previous week.

Monday morning, she didn't want to go to school, but she didn't completely dread the idea. She had gotten her R&R and was ready to tackle another week. She could only hope it would go as smoothly as her weekend, though she didn't keep her fingers crossed. Luck was never so kind to her.

The day began as it had for the past week. Rena dressed in a plain blue t-shirt with her red zip up Aeropostale sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans. She tossed her hair back in a low pony tail and grabbed her back pack. As she drove to school, she listened to her Wicked soundtrack. She had found it to be more and more comforting throughout the previous week and saw no harm in using it to give her more energy to start off the new week. She breezed through her classes and managed to tolerate lunch. All in all, everything had gone smoothly much to her surprise. It even began to snow, much to her delight. Snow was a welcome, home-warming sight to her, something familiar. She even allowed herself to smile. It wasn't until she entered her Biology class that she noticed anything amiss.

She walked into Biology with Mike chatting away as he had been the previous week. However, she tuned him out when she looked toward her seat. There in the space that had spent most of the previous week empty sat Edward Cullen. She took a deep breath to steady herself. It would do her no good to lose her temper or to make a scene. She just had to take it slow.

"Looks like Cullen is back." Mike said off handedly. "Do you think you can handle him?"

Rena looked at Mike in disbelief, not entirely sure she believed her own ears. He asked if she thought she could handle Edward? She almost snorted, but managed to hold it in.

"I can take care of myself, Mike. I have been for years and he doesn't scare me in the least. Trust me on this, I've dealt with much worse men then him." She replied.

He looked at her in disbelief, but said nothing more. He walked her to her seat, but found it best not to linger. Instead he headed back to his own seat leaving her alone with the Cullen. For a while no words were exchanged. She simply got out her text book, notebook, and pencils. She turned to a fresh page and dated it, ready for the day's notes.

"Good afternoon, Rena." Someone said softly from beside her.

She glanced over at the boy beside her. She took a brief moment to exam him once more. He hadn't changed except for the eyes. Rather than the coal black they had been the last time she had seen them, they were more of a golden butterscotch or topaz.

"I'm sorry I don't believe you've introduced yourself. You are?" She said doing her best not to be snippy, turning back to her notebook.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew. I am Edward Cullen." He replied.

She glanced over to see him smile. She took another breath to keep from rolling her eyes.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, to what do I owe this…unusually warm welcome?" She asked keeping her eyes locked on her paper.

"I should apologize for my behavior last week. It was…"

"Rude? Uncalled for? Out of line? Boorish? Inconsiderate? Insulting? Uncivilized? I'm sure any of those would describe it accurately. If not, I have a few more that might." She replied curtly.

He chuckled slightly.

"You certainly don't beat around the bush. You're very blunt." He replied.

"I use tact when it is necessary. Quite frankly, I don't see this being a time in which it is necessary. When one decides to be a complete and utter jerk to me, I don't find it necessary to be very nice to them."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He murmured.

She scoffed softly and rolled her eyes. He responded with a chuckle as the teacher came in and began passing out microscopes and a tray of slides. She bit back the groan. She knew what was coming before the assignment was even explained. She didn't like identifying phases. She'd much rather redo the rock identification test she had taken three or four times in a single year. _That_ at least gave her something interesting. She really, really hated Biology.

"Today you will be identifying and ordering phases of mitosis for onion roots. This is to be a closed book and closed note assignment." The teacher, Mr. Banner, explained as he finished handing out the assignment. "You are to work with the person you're sitting next to. You have until the end of the period. You may begin."

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward offered with a crooked smile that would leave most girls dazed.

Rena simply let out a short, soft scoff before placing the first slide under the microscope and looking in. She took a minute to adjust the microscope to get a clear picture.

"Phrophase." She muttered, making note in her notebook.

"Mind if I look?" He asked.

"Be my guest," She shrugged, drawing a brief picture of what she had seen.

He took a fleeting look before agreeing and filling in the space on the worksheet. She made no sign of acknowledgement. Instead, she simply placed the slide in the tray and snapped in another. She reached for the microscope the same time he had. Her head jerked up surprised when her fingers brushed his. His skin was ice cold. This surprised her more than it probably should have. Rena's mother had always said her daughter's hands were colder than her mother's…and Rena's grandmother had been dead for nearly 20 years. For someone else to feel cold to her was something very new.

"I'm sorry." Edward said, retracting his hand.

"What is there to apologize for?" she asked. "It's not like you did anything wrong. Go ahead and take the first look."

He hesitated, but she pushed the microscope toward him. He checked it.

"Anaphase." He murmured.

"May I?" She asked, feigning a polite tone.

He returned the microscope, but was very careful not to touch her. She glanced at the slide, and agreed. She turned to her notebook and wrote it down with another picture. They continued back and forth until each of the slides were correctly identified and labeled accordingly on their worksheet. They were finished before any of the others. She settled for turning to a new page and began writing lyrics from Wicked as the songs came to mind, starting with Defying Gravity. Silence stretched for a while, but she kept having the feeling that she was being watched and felt a strange prick in the back of her mind that she hadn't felt in a year or so. She glanced up at her partner to find him staring at her intently, with a look of frustration.

"Can I help you?" she asked, turning to give him her full attention.

Before he could answer, Mr. Banner made his way over. He glanced at their paper, checking it. He didn't appear thrilled.

"So, Edward, did you not think that Rena would like to look in the microscope during this assignment?" He asked with a critical eye.

"Actually, Mr. Banner, Rena identified three of the five." Edward corrected.

Mr. Banner turned a skeptical look on Rena.

"Have you done this lab before?" He asked.

"Yes, I have." She replied politely.

"Were you in an advance class in Michigan?"

"No sir, I wasn't. I was took another Biology class last year."

He looked at her surprised.

"Then why are you in Biology again here?" He asked curiously.

"My parents thought it would be best for me to retake the course and use it as a way to become familiar with the new curriculum." She replied smoothly.

"Well then, I hope to see you do work to live up to your credentials." He replied slowly as if still unsure of what he heard.

"I try my best, sir."

He nodded before wandering around to check the rest of the class. She turned back to her notebook, completely set on continuing with the lyrics she had been working on. Sadly, it was not her day to get away with ignoring the world. It was the day Edward decided he was going to be a social butterfly much to her disappointment.

"You must really like Biology if you're taking it twice," Edward commented.

Rena sighed and put her pencil down before turning back toward her lab partner.

"To be quite frank, no, I don't like Biology. This was my parents' decision, not mine. Regardless of the reason, what right do _you_ have to make such assumptions?" she snapped more than fed up with him.

"I was simply trying to make conversation," he said calmly.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Cullen, I do _not _appreciate being made a bad guy. I also do not appreciate men who believe themselves to be better than everyone else to attempt to make small talk when it is painfully obvious that it is out of mere 'politeness' and 'duty.' This is also difficult to believe seeing how the last time we met, you looked down upon me as if I were lower than dirt, another thing I do not appreciate."

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this," he chuckled.

She responded with a glare.

"I don't take kindly to those who decide that they can treat me less than human with nothing more to go on that a single glance. Reserve your 'judgment' for when you actually have something with which to make an accurate judgment."

He chuckled again as she turned back to her notebook.

"If I were to make another assumption, I would assume you didn't like me very much."

She gave out a short laugh.

"Now, Mr. Cullen, assuming tends to leave people in trouble. However, in this case I must say that you have to give me a _reason_ to _like_ you now have you?"

"I haven't given you a reason to _dislike_ me either."

"You've already given me _plenty_ to dislike."

"Oh really? How is that?"

"If I were truly cruel, I could say that it is because you simply exist. However, I think first impressions speak quite clear of what to expect in the future. My first impression of you has told quite a lot. If I am going to receive the cold shoulder for having done nothing, then there is really no point in trying to get to know you further now is there?"

"Couldn't your first impression be wrong?" He countered.

"In my experience, my first impressions are seldom wrong especially when dealing with men," she replied, her tone dangerously soft.

For a long while, Edward was silent. She fought back the smirk as she picked up her pencil again. She had barely written a line, when his musical voice spoke again, just as soft.

"Then I'm afraid it'll just be a more interesting challenge for me to prove your _assumption_ wrong."

"I suppose I should wish you luck, but then again I'm sure your over confidence will be your downfall soon enough."

He chuckled.

"If it's any consolation, I believe that you are a very interesting woman and I look forward to our…challenge."

She rolled her eyes. After a while, the class was called to order. Though she tried to focus as Mr. Banner wrapped up the class, but the prick in the back of her mind came more prominent and truly beginning to get on her nerves. She glanced to see Edward staring at her.

"I really don't appreciate that," she hissed.

He furrowed her brow confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I don't appreciate you trying to read my mind. Knock it off or you'll never be able to change my first impression."

He opened his mouth, surprise barely suppressed behind his eyes, but the bell rang, cutting him off. She gathered her supplies and slipped them in her bag.

"I mean it, Mr. Cullen, stay out of my head," she snarled then left leaving him bewildered in his seat.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed! Please review and give me feedback. I like positive criticism. ^_^ Also, again, errors may be missed due to sickness and I will do my best to fix them as I see them or come across them. I update with inspiration. WARNING! I have a tendency to get terrible hand pains so updates may not come as I like on top of which, I am taking Calculus . Anyway, hope you like it! Ja ne!**


	3. Relatives and Phenomena

**A/N: Yes! I'm finally allowed to upload! I've been trying to get this up since Friday, but I kept getting error. I SO happy I can post it now! Anyway, here's chapter 3! I will hopefully get started on four soon, but we shall see. Oh the joys having a busy schedule XD **

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Three: Relatives and Phenomena:_

Rena's temper had rarely gotten the better of her in the past few years. However, even Mike could tell she was more than a little annoyed as they walked to gym class. How could one man bring about so much frustration? It baffled her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mike asked cautiously. "Did Cullen do something?"

She sighed and shook her head. She really needed to get her head on straight. She couldn't let one person have so much power over her. She had to be calm. He was just another guy. She refused to let him get under her skin.

"It's nothing," she replied as politely as she could.

"Are you sure? I mean, I've never seen you upset. I was going to say you were lucky to have Cullen as a partner on that project, but…"

"Mike, it was nothing, really. I just called him out on his behavior and rebutted. It's nothing," she repeated almost as if trying to convince herself as well.

He opened his mouth to pursue the topic further, but she shot him a don't-push-your-luck glance and he fell silent. Gym passed fairly quickly. The volley ball unit was still holding strong. Rena put as much effort as she could into the class game. It was the easiest way for her to take out her frustration. Thanks to her extra effort, her team managed to win. As they headed toward the parking lot, Mike prattled on about his admiration of her effort and how well she did during gym class. Rena fought the urge to roll her eyes. Still, she managed to smile and thank him, but insisted it was no big deal and sports really weren't her thing.

On the way back home, she blared her "Wicked" CD, hoping it would ease her mind. She was still a little upset with Edward. There's was something about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. All she knew was that it bothered her and he wasn't the type of person she liked putting herself around. They led to arguments, tension, and stress. None of which were things she needed or overly enjoyed. She set her mind. If he wanted to give her the cold shoulder, she could play that game. If he was going to ignore her, she could ignore him. She only hoped it would be as simple of a task as it sounded. Sadly, she had a feeling luck was not going to be on her side.

The rest of the night passed slowly as Rena continued her housework and completed her homework. By the time she had gone to bed, she had been calm and had all but forgotten of the annoying Cullen she was forced to see every day. The next morning, she woke up and pulled on a white, spaghetti strap tank-top with gold trim. She tucked it into her blue jeans and tugged a light pink long-sleeved shirt over top of it, the buttons undone enough so that the top of her under shirt peaked through. She threw her hair back into a bun at the base of her neck and clipped her gold, heart-shaped necklace in place. It was a fresh day and she was going to try and face it with her best face forward.

English was relatively simple, despite the pop quiz to make sure everyone was reading the work like they were supposed to. The teacher also assigned a compare and contrast paper of one of the assigned books with one of their choosing. Rena had shrugged it off. It wouldn't be that difficult of a paper to complete. She just had to sit down and do it.

From there, she walked with Eric (much to her disappointment) to her French class, Mike tailing close behind. She really didn't like being the one in the middle, but so far, she had found no polite way to tell both of them to back off and she was not interesting in any sort of relationship beyond friendship, and even friendship was a bit sketchy. She nearly sighed in relief when she was able to escape into her classroom. Since neither of them shared the class with her, she was offered a small break from all the ones that were trying to be her "friend" and enjoy a class to herself. She happily pulled out her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. It had been a parting gift from her best friend and Rena took every chance she had to sit down and read it, hoping the sooner she finished it, the sooner she could call her friend and dissect it with her.

"You're Rena, right?"

Rena looked up to see a rather petite girl with dark, spiked hair. Her eyes were a pretty golden butterscotch. She had energy radiating from her. It reminded Rena a lot of her friend. She blinked a moment.

"Um, yes. You…?"

"I'm Alice Cullen," she smiled.

The name struck a chord. Cullen. The last name meant she was related to the boy from hell, Edward. Rather than grimace, Rena simply smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice."

"I can tell we're going to be great friends," the dark haired girl smiled with a nod.

The words "weird-o" and "freak" flashed through Rena's mind, but she nodded trying to be polite. Alice sat down in the desk in front of her, turned so she could talk.

"My brother, Edward, told me about you. He said you're very interesting."

Ren fought back the grimace.

"Really? I wasn't aware your brother had any interest in me whatsoever."

Alice giggled.

"Oh, he does. You know he's a pretty interesting guy once you get to know him."

Rena nearly scowled. Did he _bribe_ his sister to get her to let him in? It was beyond low in her book.

"But he can also be a little uptight. So enough about him. I heard you're from Michigan, right?"

Rena felt a little taken a back. It certainly wasn't what she had expected. She studied the pixie-like girl curiously.

"Yeah, I am," she replied cautiously.

"What part?"

"The thumb."

"So are you around Port Austin?"

"No, not really. It's about half an hour to an hour drive."

Alice pulled up her right hand and held it palm up, showing it to Rena. The blonde's eyes lit up as she recognized her home symbol.

"So where exactly?" The Cullen girl asked.

Rena couldn't stop the smile from spreading as she pulled up her own hand. She circled the general area of her home town on her thumb.

"Around here. It's a really small town, so not a lot of people have heard of it."

Alice compared the spots on their hands.

"So around the Bad Axe, Caro area?"

"Um, yeah," Rena replied surprised. "Have you been there?"

"Not in a long time. I had a foster family there."

Rena furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Oh you didn't know?" The pixie asked surprised. "Dr. Carlisle adopted all of us: me, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward."

"Oh. No I didn't. That was very kind of them. If you don't mind my asking, where in Michigan were you living?"

"Hm? Oh the U.P."

Rena nodded. She never expected to have a Michigan conversation in the far away land of Forks. To be honest, she kind of liked it. Alice was nearly the exact opposite of her brother. It amazed her.

"You said you were from a small town. I guess that means it was a little easier coming to Forks."

"I guess," Rena shrugged. "I actually really like small towns. They're…homey."

Alice's smile never faltered.

"You really think so?"

Rena nodded feeling her cheeks flush slightly. Alice could only smile and turn around just in time to see the teacher walking in and calling the class to order. She passed out a worksheet and explained that each person was to pair up and answer the questions (speaking and writing) in French. Alice turned around again.

"Well, partner? Shall we begin?"

"Um, sure," Rena replied.

She usually worked by herself. It was unusual for her to be asked as a partner, but she couldn't really say no.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Alice. Quel est le vôtre?" The pixie began in nearly perfect French.

Rena blinked a little in shock, but smiled regardless.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Alice. Mon nom est Rena. Comment êtes-vous?"

From there, they continued answering the questions on the worksheet, finishing rather early. Rena's mother had taken French and tried teaching her children before a trip to France. Thanks to that, Rena's French was nearly as perfect as Alice's.

"So, mon ami, may I ask you something?" Alice asked getting comfortable so she could talk.

"Depends on what you ask," Rena replied carefully.

"What do you think of Edward? In all honesty," she asked, her eyes burning into her friend's.

Rena hesitated. She wanted to be careful with her wording. So far, she really liked Alice and really wanted to keep her as a friend despite her better judgment.

"You're honest opinion," Alice repeated with an underline stern tone.

Rena let out a soft sigh and laced her fingers under her desk.

"I think he's arrogant, judgmental, and even a bit hypocritical."

Alice giggled much to Rena's surprise.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, he carries a bit of a holier-than-thou air. He also glared and nearly snarled at me when I first walked into class. I don't think it is right for him to make judgments after just taking one look at me. He also thinks he is always right and I don't believe he is."

"That's an awful lot after only having two classes with him," Alice replied, her smile smaller than it had been.

Rena locked her eyes on her desk. She didn't want to offend, but Alice had asked for an honest answer.

"I learned how to be aware of my surroundings, pay attention to detail, and read people I deal with. It's always best to be prepared, for better or for worse."

Alice was quiet for a while, then gently rested a small, pale hand on Rena's covered wrist. She looked up to see a small, comforting smile.

"I like you, Rena," she said. "You seem like a sweet girl. I don't blame you for what you think of Edward. He can be pretty arrogant. Still, I think you would really like him if you give him a chance. He can be a really nice guy."

"I'm sorry Alice, but I'll believe it when I see it."

The brunette girl smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure you'll see soon enough."

It wasn't long after that, that the teacher collected the assignment and began her lecture. After class, Alice hugged the new girl and waved before practically dancing out of the room. Rena stood stunned for a moment then shook her head. Alice was certainly…energetic. She seemed really nice. It was amazing seeing the contrast between her and Edward. Trig and lunch seemed to fly by as did Government and the next thing she knew she was in Biology, Edward waiting for her.

Rena said nothing as she took her seat, preparing for class. She turned to a clean page, ready for notes and had another page where she began writing.

"So you like Alice, but think I'm arrogant," Edward chuckled.

Her pencil froze on the page making him chuckle again. She didn't lift her gaze to look at him.

"I do talk with my sister," he said.

Rena glared up at him. His smirk never faltered.

"I never doubted that you would. Why does it matter to you?"

"She likes you and says you're going to be good friends."

Rena shrugged.

"It's possible."

"I won't bet against Alice."

Rena scoffed.

"She said you're from a small town in Michigan. You must like winter, if you pardon the assumption."

"Why?" She asked looking at her paper.

"You seemed to have issues with…" he began.

"Not that," she snapped, looking up at him, anger shining in her eyes. "I know I said assuming leaves people in trouble. I want to know _why_ you have the sudden interest in me. _Why_ did you treat me like dirt? Why is it after your sister takes an interest you want to be civil?"

He was silent for a long moment as he studied her. She grew more and more self-conscious as she stared him down. Still, she refused to back down.

"You ask a lot of questions," he said at last.

"You don't give a lot of answers," she replied.

"You're very blunt."

"I feel that tact would be wasted."

There was another long silence. She was read to question him again, when he surprised her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, his golden eyes boring into hers. "This must be very confusing for you that I can't seem to make up my mind."

She paused, surprised. It was not the reaction she had been expecting.

"Why me?" she whispered. "Why single me out?"

He paused before finally looking away.

"I don't know," he murmured.

The teacher came in wheeling an old T.V. with a VCR. Movie day. Rena sighed and readied her pencil again. She was never a real fan of Biology movies. It was one of those ones that she had to close her eyes until the worst was over. Mr. Banner announced that the movie would be on dissection. Rena felt her stomach flip. Of all the parts of Biology, dissection was the part she hated the most. It made her stomach churn every time. She had no idea how she was going to make it through the entire movie.

"Please fill out this worksheet as you watch the movie. At the end of the period, you will have a few moments in which you will be able to use a partner to make sure you have all the answers. There will be another movie tomorrow, so please pay attention. The worksheet is due at the end of the period."

Rena bit back the groan. It was going to be a long period. She only prayed she would be able to make it through with as few problems as possible. Mr. Banner hit the lights once everyone had a worksheet and began the movie.

She watched as much as she could, but majority of the time, her eyes were locked on the paper in front of her. She answered most of the questions just using her ears. She tried to look up on occasion for a couple of the questions, but she couldn't keep her gaze up long enough for the information. Her stomach churned. Dissection after lunch was never a good idea. Still, throughout the movie, she kept feeling an old, familiar prick in the back of her mind. She knew it well after years of putting up with it. It still annoyed her every time. The prick told her someone was trying to pry into her mind, but she wasn't about to let that happen. She closed her eyes and took a few steady breathes. She just needed to stay calm.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked at the end of the movie when Mr. Banner flipped on the lights.

She shot him a sideways glare. She was in no mood to deal with him. Her upset stomach only added to her poor mood. She took another calming breath and looked back at her paper.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You look pale," he commented.

"I'm always pale," she snapped.

"I'm only inquiring on your health. You don't have to be so touchy," he replied.

"Well, maybe if you would get off your high horse, I wouldn't be touchy," she growled under her breath.

He chuckled making her sit a little straighter. She hadn't meant for him or anyone else to hear her last comment. She mentally cursed. She knew she should apologize, but then again, she didn't really see why he deserved an apology. If he were to be sincere in his concern, she wouldn't have snapped. However, something about him told her there was no sincerity, or maybe that was her experience being bias. Either way, she didn't want to deal with fake concern.

"Did you get all the answers?" he asked.

"Yes, I finished the worksheet just fine."

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes. She glared as he pushed his paper toward her.

"You don't have anything dealing with color or size in comparison with the particular scientist on your paper. You can copy mine."

She stared at his paper for a long time, half expecting him to rip it away from her as a joke, but it didn't happen. She felt the prick in the back of her mind again. She gritted her teeth and quickly copied the few questions she had left blank.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"It was no problem," he smiled, but she didn't meet his eyes again.

He disappeared before she was ready to leave once the bell sounded. She sighed and packed up her belongings and dropped off her paper on Mr. Banner's desk. Mike took his usual spot next to her as they walked to gym. He talked, in detail, about the movie they had just watched, but she did her best to tune it out. He continued expressing his fascination and excitement for the dissection unit after gym as well. She was ready to snap at him when she was saved by an unexpected "hero."

"Hey Rena! See you in French tomorrow!" Alice called waving from a few yards off, heading to her own car.

Rena looked up a little surprised and waved back with a small smile, unsure of how else to respond.

"You know Alice Cullen?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Um, sort of. She's in my French class and we just started talking," Rena replied.

Mike shook his head in disbelief, stopping just before they parted ways.

"You seem to attract the Cullens like…flies! Before you, they only spent time with each other. Now you've got both Alice _and_ Edward trying to befriend you. It's amazing," he said.

Rena barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She didn't see what was so spectacular about the situation, but she really didn't want to fight. Instead, she simply shrugged.

"Maybe it's the perfume," she joked.

He flushed slightly and looked away sheepishly. She inwardly groaned.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow," she said quickly with a small wave and made a beeline for her car.

Once safe in her car, she rested her head on the wheel and took a deep breath. Mike was a nice guy. He couldn't be a _complete_ idiot. He would open his eyes up soon enough. Jessica liked him and Rena had a feeling that they would be a half way decent couple. Just so long as she wasn't involved, she would be okay. It sounded mean even to her, but it was really just better that she wasn't involved.

She took a deep breath and sat up, turning the key in the ignition. School was getting more interesting, which was strange. She loved school and knew she was nearly a Class A bookworm, but she found herself more interested in some of the people. For example, Alice Cullen. She was energetic and very friendly. Rena actually looked forward to getting to know her. Edward on the other had made her want to never set foot in her Biology class even more than usual. There was something about him that just irked her. Angela also seemed like a decent person that Ren wanted to learn more about too. All in all, Forks seemed to be turning out better than she had expected.

As the week progressed, Alice became more and more prominent in Rena's life. They often worked together in class and even found each other on IM. Rena was a little surprised, but it was also nice. The girls talked and practiced French which impressed the teacher. Every chance that arose, she kept insisting that Edward was a decent guy and just needed a chance to prove it. Rena could only take so much though. Eventually, Alice learned how far she could push it. Rena tried to ignore Edward during their Biology class, but he was difficult to ignore. She knew she should really try to get along with him if she was going to be good friends with Alice, but she just couldn't push her dislike away long enough to give him the chance his sister insisted he deserved.

Much to her delight, snow had fallen throughout the week. It left the landscape a beautiful, sparkling white. Edward had assumed right when he said she must love winter. She really did. It was one of her favorite seasons. Snow reminded her of home. Although she felt a little homesick, it still made her smile. Her family would soon be joining her in Forks. She could hardly wait.

On Monday, Rena woke up to a light gray light streaming through her window. While it was still cloudy, the sun was still brightening up the sky making the snow dance. She couldn't help but smile. She really did love snow. She dressed in a red t-shirt and pulled a U of M hoodie over it. She topped it off with her yin and yang earrings as well as her gold heart necklace. She had a feeling it was going to be a decent day.

She went out to her car and turned on Legally Blonde the Musical. The CD always made her smile simply because some of the songs were just outrageous. She drove a little under the speed limit trying to be mindful of the ice. Despite her concentration, her mind still wandered to Edward. He had become much more persistent in trying to get her to talk during class. She felt herself getting annoyed just at the thought of him.

Rena shook her head in aggravation as she parked her car in the school parking lot. Edward Cullen was nothing but a thorn in her side. To make matters worse, she couldn't seem to get rid of him. Ignoring him wasn't working. The next logical option was to confront him.

It baffled her how his sister was so sweet and friendly in comparison to her brother. Alice had taken her by surprised, but she had been easy enough to get used to. Her energy was nothing new. Still, her brother was a problem.

Rena had probably heard at least a dozen speeches (including the ones in French) about how Edward was really decent if only given the chance. Alice admirably defended her brother, but had also learned when to let things rest. Ren could only tolerate so much lecturing giving people a chance.

She sighed as she shut off her car and stepped from it. It was only one class she had to deal with him, as she often reminded herself. She could be civil for that long at least. She let her eyes scan the parking lot as she pulled out her bag. The Cullens were gathered around their Volvo as usual. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and gave Alice a small wave in response to hers. Rena shut the door and locked her eyes on the ground a little ways in front of her as she did each morning and began walking toward the school, ice and snow crunching beneath her feet. She closed her eyes a moment, remembering the great winters she had had in Michigan.

Suddenly, a horn beeped a long loud tone as if someone just slammed on it and wasn't about to stop. Her head snapped up as she opened her eyes. A van was swerving and spinning across the parking lot. She took a small step back, but knew it would do little good. She would be severely hurt if not dead in a matter of seconds.

Everything happened very fast after that. One moment she was standing, hand clutching one of the straps on her backpack, and the next she was pushed to the ground. Instinctively, she put her hands out to catch herself. She winced when she made impact with the cold pavement. Her left hand absorbed most of the impact. She turned in time to see Edward drive off the van and shield her from the rest of the body and shattered glass. For a moment, she wasn't even sure she had been breathing. She was, quite simply, paralyzed. For a moment, everything seemed to be still. Then she heard the shouting though none of it seemed distinct.

"Rena? Rena are you alright?"

She blinked a couple of times trying to focus on Edward. How had he gotten to her so fast? It made no sense.

"Rena are you hurt?" he asked urgently.

She forced herself to swallow and take a deep.

"I-I…I think so," she managed to whisper.

She tried to sit up some more cradling her left hand against her chest. He put a restraining arm on her shoulder.

"You should stay still. You hit the ground pretty hard."

She shook her head.

"It's uncomfortable to lay half bent up. I didn't hit my head and if I can, it's alright for me to sit up," she whispered in response.

"Are you sure?"

"I took first aid. I do know a few things," she tried to snap, but the tone held no effect.

She shook her head slightly in frustration as she fully sat up. She needed to clear her mind, to piece things together. Sadly, peace and quiet was not about to come. She could hear the sirens and the van was pulled away from her and Edward. She kept her left wrist cradled to her chest as she was helped up. She refused the gurney. Even though Edward tried to insist that she rest, she was stubborn and was allowed just to ride in back. She tried to get a look at the onlookers, but all she caught was a glimpse of Edward's siblings. The two boys and the blonde girl had looks of disappointment and anger. Alice seemed to be the only one that seemed concerned. She was confused, but didn't try to put anymore thought into it.

To say Rena was unhappy about sitting in the emergency room would be a severe understatement. She had never really liked hospitals to begin with. Now that she thought about it, she was being forced to face a lot of things she didn't like (Biology, Edward, Hospitals, Edward) of late. She explained to the paramedics that she had caught herself when she fell and they x-rayed her left wrist. Lucky her, it was broken. She groaned. A cast had definitely not been on her list of things she wanted to have done before she graduated high school. Her hand would be out of commission for 6 to 8 weeks and technically, she should not be able to drive during that time. That meant walking to and from school. Not horribly dangerous, but certainly not safe either. On top of that, she had to call her mother from the hospital to get the information so she could fill out the forms so that the insurance would be billed. It took some time, but her mother eventually calmed down and the paper work was taken care of. Even after all her hard work, she still wasn't able to leave until she had been seen by a doctor.

That left her sitting in the emergency room, with Tyler (the boy who had been driving the van) constantly apologizing. She hadn't hit her head, but she was starting to wish that she had. He was giving her the world's biggest headache. Finally, she snapped at him.

"Tyler, I'm fine. Would you please just _shut up_? The constant apology is giving me a headache. There's no harm done. I'm fine!"

He fumbled trying to get out another apology, but finally fell silent as Edward Cullen walked in. Rena glared at him. She was definitely not in the mood to deal with him on top of everything else. Her head was still muddled as she tried to put the pieces together, but she was sure of a few things. One, she was not looking forward to the next month or so with a broken wrist and two, Edward had somehow saved her life and he had been nowhere near her. It didn't add up.

"So what's the verdict?" Edward asked her as he sat next to her hospital bed.

"None of your concern. Mind telling me how you managed to pull me out of the way so fast?" she growled.

He locked his jaw and stared her down.

"I was standing right next to you, Rena. We just got lucky," he replied as if he had rehearsed the line.

She scowled at him, clearly not happy and showing that she clearly did not believe him. He didn't waver. She growled slightly and turned away. She would not let him get away with lying. She would play along, but only because it would hopefully lead to her sooner release.

"I'm here to spring you," he said softly, almost as if hoping to soften her up.

She still refused to look at him. She didn't even remove her scowl when a young doctor came in.

"Ah, so you must be Rena," he said with a warm smile. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Let's take a look shall we?"

Rena heaved a sigh as he looked at her x-rays, checked her cast, and went over the usual checks. She sat still, mechanically going through the motions as if she had a dozen times before.

"Well, everything seems to check out," Dr. Carlisle smiled. "Do you have someone that can take you home?"

She froze, the scowl slipping from her face. She averted her gaze. She hadn't had to tell anyone about her family, but now she was faced in a situation in which she didn't really have much of a choice.

"Actually, I don't know. My family is currently out of state so I've been at the house by myself," she replied in a soft, respectful tone.

She caught a glimpse of the doctor's frown as well as Edward's confused look. For a moment there was silence.

"I see," Dr. Carlisle said slowly. "I'm sure we can find you a ride. Perhaps a classmate could give you a ride?"

"I'll give you ride, Rena," Edward spoke up, much to her surprise.

She turned to him with an apprehensive look.

"Why?" She immediately questioned.

There was a long, stunned silence. For a while no one said anything, nor were they sure of what to say. It felt like it dragged on for hours, but she didn't remove her gaze. She tried to read him, but it was hard. She felt the prick in the back of her mind, and fought hard against the scowl. She knew he was trying to read her mind and it bothered her.

"You need a ride," he said choosing his words carefully. "I'm able to drive and my car is here. You can't drive and your car is at the school. I'm a classmate so it makes sense if I offer you a ride. I'm not trying to force you into anything, Rena."

She tensed at his word choice at the end. It made her unease and brought back bad memories which she quickly pushed back. She didn't need the trip down memory lane. She took a deep breath and studied him another moment longer, doing her best to ignore the prick in the back of her mind.

"I really _don't_ have much a _choice_, do I?" She asked softly.

He smiled a crooked grin in which she responded with another scowl.

"Come on, let's get you home."

She heaved a sigh, but finally got up and followed him out with a thank you and goodbye to the doctor. She silently followed Edward out to the parking lot. There, just like he had said, was the Volvo waiting for him. It didn't make sense. He had ridden in the ambulance with her and she had seen his brothers and sisters at the school. If the car was at the hospital, where were they?

"How did your car get here?" She asked as he held the passenger door open for her.

He stared her down and she felt the prick in the back of her mind again.

"Instead of trying to read my mind, could you please just answer the question?"

A look of shock crossed his face. He remained silent for another moment.

"Alice dropped the car off. Rosalie got her car and they're using that the rest of the day," he answered carefully.

She crossed her arms, the cast still bulky, didn't fit as well as she would have liked. She bit the inside of her cheek a little, unsure of how much she could really trust him.

"Rena, please just get in the car. I'm supposed to take you home, remember?" He pleaded softly.

She sighed and hesitantly climbed in the car and immediately buckled her seat belt. He shut the door and moved to climb into the driver's seat. Silently, he turned the key and pulled from the parking lot. Music was softly playing from the CD player, but she ignored it. Instead, she hummed softly songs from her Celtic Woman CD "Songs from the Heart" starting with Isle of Hope. She locked her eyes on the window trying to keep herself calm. The reality of the situation was beginning to really sink in for her. Celtic Woman was the only thing she could think of to calm her.

"What are you humming?" Edward asked, snapping her back to reality.

She jolted slightly in her seat. She blinked a couple of times before glancing over at him only to meet his eyes for a fraction. He turned his eyes back to the road and she turned hers to her lap.

"A song," she whispered.

"What song?" he pressed.

"Why so curious?"

"I'm just trying to start a conversation."

She was silent again for a while.

"It's Isle of Hope," she said at last. "By Celtic Woman."

He nodded.

"Now will you answer me something?" She asked.

"Depends on what you ask."

She sighed and thought carefully about how she should word her question.

"You seem to be thoroughly convinced that I should believe that you were standing right next to me and pulled me out of the way in time to avoid being killed," she began. "However, I saw you standing next to Alice by your car a few spaces down. There's no logical explanation for how you got to me in time or how you managed to fend off the van, at least none that I can come up with. How did you do it?"

There was a long pause.

"I was standing right next to you," he insisted.

"No, you weren't. I know almost all the games, Edward, they won't work on me. Don't I get at least an honest answer?"

"I saved your life. Isn't that enough?" He hissed.

She fell silent. She fixed her gaze back on the window. It wasn't long after that she realized that they were sitting in her driveway. She picked up her backpack and shouldered open the car door.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"I've got it," she murmured.

She stepped out and looked at her house for a moment, the car door still open.

"I get that you don't want to or rather _won't_ tell me the truth. I get that you expect me to keep up the lie. I can do that, but be assured I'm not doing it for your benefit. If I can't answer the questions myself, why give people a reason to ask them. However, if I don't deserve the truth, then why save my life at all? What makes me so special? Why single me out?"

There was a long pause. She shook her head as she saw him open his mouth to respond.

"Goodbye," she whispered and slammed the door shut and jogged up to her front door and inside out of the rain.

Answers. Was that really so much to ask? All she wanted were some answers. But she really should have known better. Answers never appeared to her readily. She always had to go digging, searching, and always asking. Now, it really didn't feel like there was a point. She was alive. That was the important part, right? She shook her head and laughed at herself. She would never be satisfied, not until she had some answers and that was exactly what she planned on getting.


	4. Truce

**A/N: So sorry that this has taken me so long. I've had a lot going on, but I hope that I will be able to keep updating all of my stories...especially now that I won't be able to see my family anytime soon :( So to stave off depression, I'm getting lost in my work. So that's good news for you! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!  
**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Truce_

Rena spent the night moping around the house. She ended up not getting much sleep, if any at all. She hated being confused. She hated not knowing and understanding. She also especially hated lying. It was even worse when she had to do so with her parents. She called home shortly after she was sure Edward had left. She had a long conversation giving her mother an update and reassurance that she would be okay then sat through a lecture about how she needed to be more careful and concerned about her safety. The only bright side was that she was allowed to talk to her little brother for a short while. He always seemed to brighten her day. He was so carefree, only concerned about video games, simple school work, and his birthday coming up within the next month or so. By the time she had said goodnight, she felt much lighter and much better about the situation. After she hung up the phone, she glanced out in her driveway. She was surprised to see her Buick parked there with what looked like a note on the dashboard. She slipped on some shoes and ran out to check it. She could scarcely believe her eyes. The note was a short and simple one from Alice explaining that she dropped off the car and would be more than happy to give her a ride to and from school the next day if she wanted. At the bottom was her phone number. Rena was touched and smiled a little, but wasn't so sure if she would accept the offer. True, she couldn't drive, but she could at least walk. The last thing she wanted was to be a burden.

She sighed and grabbed her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ before turning on her hotpot. She flipped through a few pages trying to find where she had left off. Once the water was hot, she made herself a cup of Chai tea using a tea bag, cream, and sugar. When it was to her liking, she picked up the Kingdom Hearts mug and moved to the living room. She turned the T.V. onto an oldies station. She tugged her soft, light blue blanket around her and started reading while she sipped at her tea. She needed the time to relax. It had been a more stressful than usual day. She knew the only way she would be able to find the answers to her questions was if she had a clear mind. For that, she needed to relax.

She wasn't sure when, but somewhere during her reading, she had fallen asleep. She didn't even realize it until she awoke the next morning in her bed. She sat up and stretched. How had she gotten into bed? She didn't recall climbing into it the previous night. She shrugged it off. It had been a long day. It was likely that she was just too tired to remember going to bed. She got out of bed and, with some difficulty, washed her face, pulled back her hair, and dress in blue jeans and a light green t-shirt with a panda on it with the phrase "it's cute you think I'm interested" stretched under the panda. She sighed as she trotted down the steps and to the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl of cereal before packing her bag. When she opened the door, Alice was waiting on her porch, smiling.

"Morning, Rena! Ready for school?" Alice asked smiling.

Rena blinked a few times in surprise. She hadn't expected Alice to show up, especially since she never called. Still, she smiled back and tried to be polite.

"Good morning Alice. I wasn't expecting to see you,"

"I told you I could give you a ride silly. Well, actually, Edward is the one driving, but I figured it's the least we could do since you can't drive and all," she smiled then grabbed her friend's good hand. "Come on, we'll be late."

"Alice you really don't have to do this."

"Nonsense, silly. That's what friends are for! Now let's go!"

Rena barely had enough time to grab her backpack and lock the door before Alice dragged her out into the rain and toward the Volvo. She wasn't given a chance to argue as she was pulled into the back seat next to Alice and Edward starting driving. The ride was silent other than Alice's continuous chatter. Rena didn't really mind. It helped lift some of the tension. When Edward finally pulled up to the school, Rena shouldered her bag and cleared her throat softly.

"Thanks for the ride, Edward," she said politely.

He glanced at her through the rearview mirror. He was quiet for a long moment.

"You're welcome," he said curtly.

She fought back the scowl as she got out of the car, trying not to slam the door in the process.

"Don't mind him," Alice said appearing at her side. "He's…just a little moody right now. Even though he didn't show it, yesterday left him a little rattled. He'll be himself again in no time."

"Which self? The one that ignores me? Or the one that attempts to be friendly only to ignore me again?" Rena muttered under her breath.

"Rena, Edward really isn't that bad of a guy. Just give him a chance to prove it," Alice insisted as she walked with her friend. "He just needs some time."

"Alice, I'm sorry. I know you want me to believe he's this great guy, it's just…" Rena sighed. "It's just not that easy. I can't be the one to make all the effort. He made his opinion clear. I'm not going to go out of my way for him. That's just pointless. In the end, it's always the same."

Alice frowned a little at her friend. Rena could feel the prick in the back of her mind, but ignored it.

"It will work out in the end, Rena. I know it will. Just give him a chance," the Cullen girl repeated a little more sternly.

"I make no promises, Alice. I'm sorry. I just…I just can't. If he wants me to believe he's a good guy, then he's going to have to make an effort. It's the only way I'll ever change my mind."

Alice gave Rena's hand a gentle squeeze, but didn't press the subject more. They parted ways as they headed to their respective classes. Class was much less enjoyable than it had been before, much to Rena's dismay. She was bombarded by questions about her arm and the accident. There wasn't a single moment of peace. To make matters worse, Tyler followed her around like a lost puppy promising to make amends to her for her arm. She repeated herself so many times that it became second nature by the time French came around and she saw Alice again.

"Hey Ren!" the Cullen girl greeted with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. It's just a small break and it'll be back to normal in no time. I was just lucky…"

"Um, I didn't ask about your arm or the accident," Alice giggled a little.

Rena blinked a couple of times and shook her head.

"Sorry, Alice. I've had no peace all day. I tend to go on auto pilot when people ask me the same questions over and over and over and over…"

"Sounds tiring," her friend grinned.

"You have no idea," the blonde groaned.

Class blew by and before she knew it, Rena found herself next to Edward in Biology. Given his cold response that morning and the pestering questions from the rest of the student body, she was in no mood to even attempt to be civil and polite with him. Lucky for her, he seemed to be just as uninterested as she was. Despite Mike talking with her about the accident before class (much to her annoyance), it was relatively quiet compared to the rest of the day.

Once Biology ended, Edward whizzed out of the room without so much as a second glance in her direction. She didn't care. She just wanted the day to be over with. Unfortunately, she had to sit through gym. Because of her cast, she wasn't allowed to participate. Gym seemed to drag on forever, but at long last it was time to go home. Luck was on her side as she left the school. She managed to avoid not just Tyler, but Alice as well. Instead, she shouldered her bag, clutched her umbrella, and set off walking home. It was cold and not pleasant, but it was better than riding with either the boy that wouldn't shut up or the boy who seemed bipolar in his attitude.

It took her longer than normal for her to get home, and when she did she flopped down on the couch almost immediately. It had taken far too much effort for her not to lose her temper and it took its toll to keep up with it. There was just too much nonsense going on for only been at the school about three weeks. It usual took her a good two months to attract so much drama. She sighed and pulled herself off the couch. As much as she would love to curl up for a nap, there was still work to be done.

The rest of the week seemed to drag by slowly. The hype about the accident seemed to slowly ebb away leaving her with more peace. She quietly thanked God for that. A little peace was always welcomed. As things calmed down with the gossip, she was able to focus more on her school work and turn the house more into a home. All around, she was very pleased. She convinced Alice that she didn't need a ride to and from school which left her with walking. It gave her time to clear her head.

It wasn't until the follow week that Rena started paying attention to the gossip again. Mike had gotten more and more comfortable around her especially since she had taken such an obvious dislike to Edward. They were walking from English when he said something that really caught Rena's attention.

"We're going to try and make it out to La Push soon for one last big bonfire before winter really settles," he said.

She looked at him and raised an eye brow.

"A bonfire? In the middle of November?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah. One last blow out for the season. It'll be fun."

She shook her head in dismay.

"I may be a cold-blooded northern girl, but that sounds a bit farfetched even to me."

"Just think about it, okay? I can give you a ride too."

She raised her eyebrow at him again. He turned away slightly, a blush creeping across his cheeks. She mentally groaned.

"Er, well. We'd all be carpooling and I could give you a ride to my parents' shop so you don't have to walk. I could also give you rides for school," he offered.

"That's sweet of you, Mike, but I'm fine walking to school. As to this idiotic idea of a bonfire in the middle of November…I'll think about it, okay?"

He brightened and gave her a huge smile at this promise. He was obviously much more thrilled than she was, but it was enough to give him hope. She would probably regret that later. The day and the rest of the week went smoothly as Mike continued to talk and plan for the trip to La Push. There had still been no contact with Edward though Alice would drop the occasional, "subtle" hint that Rena should at least try talking to him. As far as Ren was concerned, if he wanted to ignore her existence, then more power to him. She wasn't going to force her way into somewhere or something where she was unwelcomed. It was almost a nice change of pace to be ignored at her new school rather than be bombarded. By the end of the week, snow began to fall. When she woke to the ground covered in white, Rena couldn't help but smile. She was truly a northern girl.

She dressed in jeans, a black turtle neck with a white t-shirt pulled over it. On the t-shirt were two bunnies, one blue and one pink, on top of each other with the word glomp written underneath (**A/N: I actually own a shirt like this got it from Peach Studios at an Anime Convention XD**). She pulled her hair up into a high pony tail with some difficulties before eating a quick breakfast of microwavable pancakes. When she finished, she made herself a cup of hot chocolate and placed it in a travel mug before donning her coat, headband, scarf and gloves. Normally, she wouldn't see the need to be so bundled up, but with walking it was always better to be safe than sorry against the cold. She picked up her back pack and her coffee mug which had the symbol of the heartless on one side and the symbol for the nobodies on the other from Kingdom Hearts and was out the door.

Rena had grown accustom to walking to school. The wind, rain, and snow were bitter at times, but she didn't mind. She had walked through much worse when she had attended school in Michigan. In fact, she even liked it a little. It reminded her of home and helped to clear her mind. As she walked, she took small sips of hot chocolate to help keep her awake and warm. It didn't take her that long to reach school. After nearly two weeks of walking, she had finally gotten her timing down to be just perfect. Still, she couldn't wait for the remaining three weeks to pass before she got her cast off. It was a hassle not being able to use her left arm.

The snow crunched under her feet as she crossed the parking lot towards the school. It was bustling with students and the cars were all now being extra careful for fear another accident would take place. Since the accident, she had tried to pay more attention to what was going on so she wouldn't be caught in another accident, but it was much easier for her to ignore everything.

Her foot slipped on a patch of unseen ice. She felt her start to fall backwards. She tried to regain her balance, but kept slipping back on the ice. On top of that, her backpack made her off balance putting more weight on the back. She mentally groaned and braced herself for the inevitable fall. Oddly enough, it never came.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up to find herself nestled in Edward's arms. She blinked a moment before averting her gaze and trying to straighten up.

"Yeah, fine," she murmured.

She managed (with Edward's help much to her disappointment) to get back on her feet. Unfortunately, she managed to fall again shortly thereafter. Again he caught her, chuckling slightly.

"Careful, it's slippery," he said.

She scowled as he helped her find sturdier ground. Once stable, she bent down and picked up her mug that was dropped when she fell. She brushed off the snow and dirt from the top. It looked like she wouldn't be drinking anymore from her mug, much to her disappointment.

"Any damage done?" he asked politely.

"I don't know," she replied looking at him. "Are you being civil again?"

"What makes you think I wasn't being civil before?"

"Gee I don't know," she said sarcastically. "Maybe it's just us mid-west folks, but when someone completely ignores your existence it's not exactly saying 'Hey what's up?' It's the politest form of saying 'I hate your guts so you better not cross my path.'"

He chuckled. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She didn't see what was so amusing.

"You are certainly a breed all your own," he murmured. "But I was being serious. Are you alright?"

"Is that guilt or regret I detect? Be assured that you really do not need to force yourself to be nice to me for the sake of your sister."

He furrowed his brow as he studied her. She felt the prick in the back of her mind making her grit her teeth in annoyance.

"You know, instead of trying to read my mind, you could just answer me."

"I don't follow. How can you tell if I'm trying to read your mind?"

She gave him a sly smile.

"When you've dealt with enough people, you learn how to notice when they are trying to pick your brain so to speak even without using words. I'm not a fool, Edward, and I would prefer you to quit treating me like one."

He studied her with a look mixed with confusion, surprise, and curiosity. Her sly smile disappeared quickly as she shook her head with another frustrated sigh. He really was annoying. She moved from the parking lot onto the side walk as she began walking toward her English classroom. Unfortunately, Edward followed her. She clutched her mug in her good hand.

"I'm not being polite for Alice's sake," he said, matching her pace. "Believe it or not, I do usually try to be a gentlemen."

"Right," Rena snorted. "If you're going to give some bullshit answer, why not try something a little more original that the 'gentlemen' line? It's been way overdone."

"Really? I thought you only kept company with the civil and the gentlemen."

She glared at him. Was he trying to make playful banter? Or was he taking a stab at the fact Mike, Eric, and now occasionally Tyler were trying to hang around her? It wasn't that none of them were civil or nice, but she would never call them gentlemen. Edward Cullen was already giving her a headache and her first class hadn't even started yet.

"Look, Edward, if you have something you'd like to say to me, I highly suggest just spitting it out. I only have so much patience and class is going to start soon."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. Oh how she wished she had use of both her arms. It would've made crossing her arms more effective or at least give her a better shot if her initial reaction to whatever he said was for her to hit him. Still, if he was going to make an attempt to be civil, she could give him the same courtesy. She wasn't a complete bitch.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot…more than once it seems. I really should stay away from you, but that seems to be impossible. So I've decided not to fight it anymore."

Rena stared at him incredulously. Was he really serious? It had to be a joke, right? There was no way he _could_ be serious. What did he mean that he decided not to fight it anymore? Fight _what_? _He _was the one who kept giving her the cold shoulder, the one who kept acting like she was lower than dirt. In fact, she had yet to really have a civil conversation with him. Where was this coming from? Why now? It didn't make any sense.

"What on _Earth_ are you talking about?" she half demanded. "Where is any of this coming from?"

Much to her dismay, he chuckled. It didn't help his case. She was ready to throw a punch, but she didn't. She had enough self-control built up that she wouldn't cause a scene. Instead, she shot him one of her nastiest glares. She did not appreciate being laughed at. What was so damn funny to him about the situation?

"I mean exactly what I said," he said looking levelly back at her. "I'm not going to fight it anymore."

"Fight what?"

"You. I'm not going to fight the impossible. No matter what happens, I can't seem to stay away even though I know that would be the best option."

"So, are you trying to say I'm a bad influence or something? The whore yank that's going to lead you into the depths of Hell? You're not exactly helping your case."

"On the contrary. _You_ are not the bad influence."

"You're talking in riddles and circles."

He chuckled in response. She scowled back. She was growing tired of the games and fast. He gave her a crooked smile, but she didn't budge.

"Either give me a straight answer or move on. I'm going to be late for class."

"I'm offering a truce. Perhaps we can start over, without all of the…tension."

She stared at him for a moment. She could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. It had to be some kind of joke. It just _had_ to be. That was the only explination. Did he really think it would be that simple? After the way he had snubbed her from the beginning? Made her lie for him about the accident? Did he really think she would just turn around and say "sure, sounds fun"?

"You're certifiably insane," she said then turned and started walking toward her class. "That's all there is to it. You are completely and utterly insane."

She could only shake her head. She could not be having that kind of conversation. It just wasn't possible. Edward Cullen must have really gone off the deep end. How stupid did he think she was? She was not going to just give him a chance just because he wasn't going to "fight it anymore." It didn't work like that. It was not going to be that easy. Not if she had anything to say about it. She felt the prick at the back of her mind making her scowl in frustration and step up her pace. Edward matched it easily.

"I'm not trying to make trouble. I'm just offering a truce. What about that makes me insane?" he asked. "Weren't you the one who said I had to make an effort if you were to believe I was a decent guy?"

She gritted her teeth. She was trapped by her own words. She _had_ told Alice that. _Why_ did she have to tell Alice that? She should've known those words would come back to bite her. And she would've been right. Edward was now using her semi-wise words against her. Great. Just…great.

"So now you're telling me that this is your way of making an effort?"

He smiled in response. She nearly groaned out loud as she rolled her eyes. This couldn't be happening. She gnawed on the inside of her cheek. She really couldn't get out of this one. He was making an effort and she could be civil. However, she suddenly wondered if she was getting in over her head. After all, this guy had to be as bipolar as they come. He could be offering peace today, but despise her the next. Was this really a game she should be playing?

"_Rena, Edward really isn't that bad of a guy. Just give him a chance to prove it," Alice insisted. "He just needs some time."_

Alice's voice rang strong and clear in Rena's mind. She really did want to believe the Cullen girl. However, Rena lost her ability to trust blindly long ago. Could she really give him the chance his sister kept insisting he deserved? She let out an aggravated sigh.

"Okay, fine. If this is you making an effort, I can play along. Just don't expect me to be as nice if you turn bipolar again."

He chuckled.

"This is you being nice?"

"This is me actually giving you the benefit of the doubt. Alice has been talking you up for ages. I _want_ to believe her and the only way to believe her is to actually give you a chance to prove yourself."

"You really are in a class all your own," he said softly.

"You should remember that the next time you think about giving me the cold shoulder. I've heard I can be quite the outspoken bitch."

He laughed in response. She couldn't help but smile in return. How odd that the conversation went from hateful scowls to laughter. It was really…different from what she was used to. In the end, she sighed and turned her attention back to the path in front of her.

"Look, Edward, I really do have to get to class. I haven't been tardy yet and I certainly don't plan on making it a habit."

"Then I'll talk to you later," he smiled.

"As long as you don't change your mind between now and then," she said, half-heartdly teasing.

He chuckled and she thought he heard him mutter "don't worry," but she couldn't be sure. Instead, they went their separate ways and she proceeded to English. As the teacher droned on, she let her mind wander. She couldn't help but wonder what had been going through Edward's mind. After all, this whole civil act seemed to be coming at her out of the blue. Was it all an act? Was it some ploy to gain her trust only to turn around and…No. She had to stop that train of thought right then and there. She couldn't believe that he was out to harm her. If that had been his intent, he would have already hurt her. Besides, it didn't matter how much sibling love there was, Alice wouldn't talk him up so much if he only wanted to do her harm. As much as she hated to admit it, she had to trust both Alice and Edward and pray it would all end well.

"So…what's the deal with you and Cullen?" Mike asked as he walked with Rena to her French class.

"What do you mean?" she asked casting him a sideways glance.

"I…um, I say you guys talking this morning. Is he…bothering you? Or…"

Rena shrugged in response. She really didn't want to get into this conversation with Mike of all people. She knew Eric was just as interested as he walked on her other side. Honestly, the only one she wanted to talk to about the situation was Alice. Rena hoped that the Cullen girl would be able to shed some light on the situation.

"Not really bothering me. We just talked."

"I thought you two didn't like each other," Eric said, trying to be nonchalant.

"We don't really, but we have to be civil right? Besides, I really don't see how it affects either of you."

"Well, it's just…you know…there was a lot of problems before," Mike said digging his toe in the ground. "So it's just…"

"Just relax. There's nothing to worry about."

She had a feeling that he wanted to protest more, but thankfully they had arrived at her French class. She was able to duck out of the increasingly awkward conversation in favor of the safety of her French class. When Rena got to her seat she let out a sigh of relief. Of all of her classes, French was the one she enjoyed the most. There was no pressure surrounding her. She knew the material and there were no prying people. Just Alice, but Alice didn't pry. She "hinted," but when Ren had enough, Alice wouldn't push.

"Another rough day?" Alice teased as she turned around.

"Define rough. To be quite frank, I think this class is becoming my sanctuary," the blonde haired girl replied with a small smile. "Less crazy people to deal with."

"So it _has_ been a rough day," the pixie giggled.

Rena laughed.

"Something like that. I had an…interesting conversation this morning which lead to grilling in between classes. So, not rough just annoying."

Alice nodded to show she followed. She leaned against her hand as she rested her elbow on the blonde's desk.

"So how did it go with Edward? Finally going to take me at my word?"

"It was interesting," Rena replied rolling her eyes. "If he wants to make an effort, fine. And I'll have you know, the only reason why I'm even giving him a shot is because of you. I want to believe you and the only way I can do that is to give him a shot."

The Cullen girl gave a soft, knowing smile before reaching out and squeezing her friend's hand. There was something in that smile that let Rena understood just how much effort it took for her to even allot for that much. The important part was that Rena was going to give Edward a chance and that was all Alice had wanted from the start.

"That's a start," the pixie smiled. "And I'm sure it will all work out for the best."

"Yeah, well, I hope your right."

It was shortly after that the teacher came and began class. Rena couldn't believe how quickly class fly by as did the day. Before she knew it, she was walking into the cafeteria with Jessica and Angela. She only half listened to Jessica's chatter as they went through the line. For the most part, it revolved around dance preparations and school gossip. Since the focus was off Rena, she ignored it.

"Oh my God!" Jessica squealed in her ear. "Edward Cullen is coming this way!"

Rena rolled her eyes, shying away from the squeal. Honestly, did that girl _have_ to squeal directly into her eardrum? Regardless of her annoyance with Jessica, Rena glanced over her shoulder. Sure enough, Edward was heading in their direction.

"_I wonder what he wants now_," she thought absentmindedly.

She picked out a few of the dishes to make a complete meal, though very little actually looked appetizing. All the while, Jessica seem ready to practically tug her arm off as she whispered in excited squeals about how close the Cullen was getting. After all, it wasn't everyday that Edward Cullen approached the "ordinary" girls. The big question on everyone's lips was why. Why would he approach them now? Was he interested in one of them? Rena nearly gagged on the way they fawned over him. What was the big deal anyway? For the majority of the time she had known him, Edward Cullen had been a royal pain in the ass. What was so wonderful about him?

"May I offer a helping hand?" he asked politely tapping her shoulder.

She turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. Jessica quietly squealed next to her. What was he planning? Rena surveyed him for a moment.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I thought I'd offer to help you with your tray and if you are so willing, invite you to eat lunch with me."

She could practically hear Jessica and Lauren dying and screaming not far from her. Great. That would be sure to add to the rumors. Just what Rena needed. Ah well, if you can't beat 'em…

"If I agree, you realize that means you'll have to be civil for the whole period," she said, half teasing.

"I think I'll manage," he chuckled.

Before she could protest, he picked up her tray and walked with her to the check out. She paid for the meal and followed him to another table away from the prying eyes and ears of Jessica and others that Rena had grown accustom to sitting with. He sat her tray down and motioned for her to sit. She did and he took his seat opposite from her. For a moment, they sat there in a sudo awkward silence. She opened her milk with her good hand and sipped at it.

"Well this is certainly a riveting conversation," she muttered poking at the small side salad that looked as if it should have been tossed with last week's garbage.

She made a slightly disgusted face before turning her attention onto the pizza. It really wasn't a good day for the cafeteria food.

"Well, you haven't exactly made it easy up until now," he smiled.

"If you want to make a new start, then perhaps we should actually try talking. It might help your cause."

He chuckled at her.

"You certainly are in a class all your own," he replied making Ren roll her eyes. "Well, where would you like to start?"

"How about with why you hate my guts so much?"

"I never said I hate you."

"Actions speak louder than words."

Silence passed between them for a moment. She knew that wasn't the best way to try to build a friendship, but it was one question she wanted an answer to. What could she have possibly done to make him hate her so much? He hadn't even spoken to her when he decided to dislike her. What made now so different? The only logical conclusion she could draw was that it was for the sake of Alice. However, Edward adamantly denied that theory.

"I told you it would be better if I stayed away from you."

"But you're ignoring that hypothesis now. What made you change your mind?"

"I got tired of fighting."

"Fighting what? It's not like I ever did anything to you. _You_'re the one who decided to give me the cold shoulder from the get-go."

He crossed his arms over his chest and sat a little straighter. She felt a prick at the back of her mind and she scowled in response. If he wanted to build a friendship, he was not off to a good start. She would admit that she had taken the bad turn, but he was trying to read her mind and refusing to answer her questions. She honestly didn't see how they would ever become friends. At the rate they were going, they wouldn't even make it through lunch.

"Perhaps we should talk about something else. Something a little less…sensitive. We _are_ trying to make a fresh start, correct? It's not going to work if we continue to be hostile toward each other."

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

He was silent again. She rolled her eyes in frustration. This was getting ridiculous. He said he wanted to make a fresh start, he said they should talk about something less sensitive, but all he did was sit there in silence. It was…frustrating to say the least. She was right. They would never make it through the lunch period. She'd either say something she really shouldn't or attempt to slug him with her good arm. Lucky for her, she was right handed so she had a pretty good punch with her right arm. It just meant bad news for him. She felt that prick in the back of her mind again.

"Would you quit trying to read my mind?" she snapped. "You have no idea how incredibly frustrating that is."

He stared at her in utter confusion mixed with fascination. It was as if she was becoming a puzzle to him, a puzzle he wanted to solve. She wasn't entirely sure she _wanted_ him to "solve" her. There were parts of her that she wanted to leave behind and never let anyone in this new town find out about. If he started poking his nose in, those parts could easily be uncovered. _That_ she couldn't have happen.

"I still don't understand what makes you think that I'm trying to read your mind," he said.

"I can sense it so to speak. Like I said, when you deal with enough people who _try_ to get inside your head, you know what to look for. It's rude and uncalled for. I would appreciate it if you would quit it. If you want to know something, why don't you just ask?"

He chuckled again. She gritted her teeth but said nothing as she took a drink of her milk. She mentally took a deep breath and started counting as she drank. She needed to get her temper in check again. She wanted to trust Alice's judgment. She had to give Edward the benefit of the doubt…even if it left her wanting to hit him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him. Was he serious? Then again, she was the one who just said if he wanted to know something, he should just ask. Damn. She really needed to stop stepping right into the word traps she created. It really was annoying.

"Honestly? Checking my temper and how tempting it would be to smack you," she replied with a shrug as she set down her milk. "I don't think we're really good at the 'play nice' thing."

He chuckled again.

"Well, at least your honest."

"What reason do I have to lie? It's not like I have an image here that I care about or a reputation. There's no need for me to not be who I am."

"That's a bold statement."

"I've moved enough to be bold. It'll be a miracle if my parents keep their promise not to move me again before graduation."

"Do you like to travel?"

She raised an eyebrow. It was an innocent enough question. What shocked her was how quickly the conversation was turning into a civil one despite her initial remarks. Was it really as simple as being honest and telling him when she wanted to hit him for him to be civil with her? Weird.

"Actually, I do. My dad was in the military so we used to travel a lot when I was little. I always thought it was fun to see the different sites, especially when he was stationed in Germany. I don't remember a lot of details because I was so little, but I remember enough. My mom actually used to joke that it was always about the time she learned her way around a new place we would have to pack up and move. It seemed that way even after dad retired."

Edward nodded politely showing that he was listening. She was a little surprised by this but also embarrassed by how much she had shared. She felt her cheeks flush ever so slightly and she returned to gaze to the sad piece of pizza on her tray.

"Sorry," she admitted softly. "It must be pretty boring to listen to me drone on. It's not like you need to hear my life story."

"Rena, if I didn't want to hear what you had to say, do you really think I would have asked? I think it is very interesting that you've traveled so much for someone so young," he replied sincerely.

"_Except the past few times weren't really my choice. It was forcing me to move along,"_ she thought, surprised at the bitterness.

True, she hadn't really appreciated the last few moves. The one that hit her the hardest was when her parents moved her to Forks on her own. She was supposed to get the house ready and look at it as preparation for college. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little resentment. If there was so much to do back home where her parents were, why couldn't she have waited and have them all move together? At least that way, maybe, she wouldn't be having such difficulties or at the very least she would have some help.

"What made you decide to move to Forks?" he asked after a moment's pause.

Rena's mind flashed back to an incident that happened, the real reason that Forks was her third high school that she had attended. The images were vivid and frightening, the cause of countless nightmares for her and her family, for her closest friends. She closed her eyes that were still looking down. She needed to banish the thoughts. She didn't want to…no, she _couldn't_ think about that now. Not out in public. Not with so many witnesses. She _refused_ to have a break down. Instead, she took a steady breath to calm herself and shrugged.

"Oh you know," she said with a fake calm, casualness. "Jobs and the like. Michigan just really doesn't have the jobs anymore. Dad got a better offer so away we went. Er, well, you know, when the rest of my family comes."

He studied her for a moment. She was almost sure that he knew she was lying. She bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't want him to pick up on the lie, or worse, ask her about it. That was a secret she was going to keep until her grave. She wouldn't give up to him. Not now, not ever.

"It must be difficult," he said. "You're still staying by yourself with your family so far away."

"You have no idea," she whispered.

They sat in silence for a little while longer. She poked at her food, but had since lost her appetite. She made a mental note to pack a lunch for the next day. At least then she knew it would be editable.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I didn't realize how unappetizing lunch was today," she replied with a laugh.

The atmosphere between them was heavy, but not with the usual malice. It was odd, but nice in a way. Maybe there _was _a chance for them to become friends after all. Of course, only time would tell. He nodded in response.

"We should head to class or we'll be late."

She glanced around the room to find it mostly empty. Time had really flown. She nodded and stood. Before she could touch her tray, he already picked up and was disposing of it. She muttered a "thanks" and together they walked off toward Biology. She took note of Mike's disapproving glance as they walked into the classroom. Mostly, it stuck out in her mind because he didn't approach her desk when she walked in as he had since she and Edward had begun ignoring each other. She tried not to pay it too much mind. She was sure he would talk to her about on her way to gym or during lulls in class.

Class passed by without incident. She took her notes diligently and it seemed as if nothing had changed between her and Edward at all. It was as if they never agreed to make a new start or had a fairly pleasant conversation only moments before. It was odd, but at the same time, she was glad that he respected her desire to pay attention in class. Even her friends in either of her previous homes had difficulties understanding that at times. At the end of class, she politely said goodbye to Edward and headed for the gym. Mike was hot on her tail.

"So, you and Cullen seem to be getting along," he said, poorly disguising the sulk in his voice.

"For now anyway. Only time will tell if it's something that keeps up," she replied nonchalantly. "He's…a fickle character."

"Oh. So there's nothing going on between you two?"

Rena looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow. He was dancing around what he really wanted to ask and she didn't like it. She had a hunch about what he was going to say, but she hoped she was wrong.

"Alright, Mike, spit it out. What is it you _really_ want to know?" she said.

He flushed red for a moment and looked away, still half sulking. She mentally groaned. She knew what was coming next and she couldn't stop it.

"Did he…ask you to the Winter Formal?" he asked.

"No."

"Really?" he said, hope soaring through his tone.

She mentally cringed. That was _not _a good sign. She didn't want him to have false hope. She opened her mouth to try and stop his next question, but couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"So then, would you like to go with me?"

"Mike, I'm flattered, but I'm not planning on going to the dance at all. I mean," she pressed quickly seeing his face fall "I'm still recovering and getting used to everything around here. It's nice having a quiet evening at home on occasion. Besides, dances have never really been my kind of thing. The only reason I even went back home was because my best friend would literally drag me with her. I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"N-no. I understand. It's cool. Maybe I can drag you out next time," he said, his tone hinting at hope again.

She forced a smile. She didn't want to give him false hope, but it was still too early for her to be making too many enemies. Edward was enough of a handful on his own. She didn't needed to add another to her list.

"We'll see," she said.

He smiled full of hope and determination. She felt the guilt bubble in her stomach, but there was nothing she could do. Dances really were not something she particularly enjoyed and hadn't for a while. She wasn't a dancer and school dances were generally too loud as they played bad music for her to really enjoy it much. She didn't want to give him false hope, but she could only do so much. Some guys just never took a hint.

"You could ask Jessica. I'm sure she'd love to go," Rena said nonchalantly.

"Oh. Yeah. You think?" he replied, slightly distracted.

"Positive. Go for it."

"I'll think about it," he said offering her a sheepish smile.

She gave him an encouraging one hoping it would help him get the hint. Shortly after that, they went their separate ways to the locker rooms. Thanks to her cast, she was still unable to participate. Instead, she just sat and read throughout the period. By the end of class, she was ready to head home and catch a quick nap before starting on her pile of homework. It seemed to be part of her new routine. Walking to and from school took more effort which left her tired on top of dealing with certain people at school. Now there was the new development with Edward. Why did life have to get so…complicated? She let out a soft sigh as she shouldered her backpack and made her way out of the school. She reached the parking lot and checked the area to make sure she wouldn't be hit when she crossed. She stopped dead in her tracks when a shiny, silver Volvo pulled in front of her and the passenger window rolled down.

"Get in."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! I apologize for any errors you may have found. I did not look over this very closely before publishing. When I get some time, I do plan on going back and fixing my errors. I hope you enjoyed! And feedback is always welcomed.  
**

**-Rinoa-san**


End file.
